Beretta BM59
|type=Battle rifle |is_ranged=yes |service=1959–1990 (Italian service) |used_by=See Users |wars= Anti-guerrilla operations in Indonesia, Indonesian invasion of East Timor, Falklands War, Somali Civil War, Libyan civil war |designer= Pietro Beretta |design_date= 1950s |manufacturer= Beretta, Bandung Weapons Factory, Defence Industries Corporation |production_date= 1959 |number= |variants=Mark I, Mark II, III/Ital TA, BM59 Para, Mark IV |weight= |length= |part_length= |height= |width= |cartridge=.308 Winchester |action=Gas-operated, rotating bolt |rate= 750 rounds per minute |velocity= |range= |max_range= |feed= 20-round detachable box magazine |sights=Rear aperture, front post }} The Beretta BM59 is an Italian-made rifle based on the M1 Garand rifle, but chambered in 7.62×51 mm NATO, and modified to use a detachable magazine.Beretta BM 59 rifle. Retrieved on October 5, 2008. Later revisions incorporated other features common to more modern rifles. Development After World War II, Italy adopted the US-designed M1 Garand rifle in .30-06 (7.62×63mm) and also manufactured it under license. This semi-automatic rifle proved itself well during World War II, but in the late 1950s it was considered outdated and obsolete and the Italian military also wanted a new rifle chambered for the NATO-standard 7.62×51mm round. To meet these requirements, Beretta designed the BM59, which was essentially a rechambered M1 fitted with a removable 20-round magazine, folding bipod and a combined flash suppressor/rifle grenade launcher. The BM59 is capable of selective fire. The BM59 was adopted in 1959 and served with Italian, Argentinian, Indonesian, and Moroccan armies. In the early 1980s, semi-automatic versions were imported to the United States and sold to private collectors. The earliest BM59s were manufactured from U.S.-manufactured M1 parts, including re-chambered barrels. In 1990, the BM59 was replaced in Italian service by the Beretta AR70/90 assault rifles, although some may be in service in the Italian Navy. Variants The BM59 has several military and civilian variants that include the following:Modern Firearms' Beretta BM 59 page. Retrieved on October 5, 2008. Military *BM-59 Mark I: had a wooden stock with a semi-pistol grip stock. *BM-59 Mark II: had a wooden stock with pistol grip to achieve a better control during full-auto fire; *BM-59 Mark III: or Ital TA (also known as the Truppe Alpine), was a variant with a pistol grip and a metallic folding buttstock, that was intended for mountain troops. The BM59 Para was similar to BM59 Ital TA, but was intended for paratroopers. It was equipped with a shorter barrel and flash-hider. *BM-59 Mark IV: had a heavier barrel with a plastic stock, and was used as a light squad automatic weapon. Civilian The rare BM-62 and 69 are civilian sporting rifles with the grenade launcher and sights removed.Beretta's BM 59. Retrieved on October 5, 2008. with the following: *BM-62: Semi-auto that came with 20-round magazines that were permanently modified to only accept 10 rounds.Beretta BM62. Retrieved on October 5, 2008. Does not have bipod and compensator *BM-69: Semi-auto with a bipod and tri-compensator. Users * Jones, Richard D. Jane's Infantry Weapons 2009/2010. Jane's Information Group; 35 edition (January 27, 2009). ISBN 978-0-7106-2869-5. * : Used in the Falklands War. * * * * * : Under license at the Bandung Weapons Factory as the SP-1. * * * : Under license by Defense Industries Corporation.German small arms: The Nigerian connection. Retrieved on October 5, 2008. * Photo of the Guardia di Rocca See also *M14 rifle - American battle rifle also developed from the M1 Garand *Franchi LF-59 *MAS 49 - A French semiautomatic rifle *Itajuba Model 954 Mosquetao *List of battle rifles References External links *Beretta BM59 at Modern Firearms Category:7.62 mm rifles Category:Battle rifles BM59 Category:Rifles of the Cold War Category:Rifles of Italy Category:Semi-automatic rifles